A pair of glasses and a dream
by Ivory Sullivan
Summary: A new alchemist has in listed in the military. But there is something off about her. She can't remember anything about the past but is an exceptional alchemist. Suddenly images of her past appear in her dreams and a childhood friend shows up. Will she remember. Or will her world fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

I toss and turn under my sheets, anxious for the test. Glancing at the clock I see that it's already 4 in the morning. "I give up on sleep," I mumble to myself. I trough off the uncomfortable, hot blankets and walk onto the tiny balcony that juts off the side of my apartment. The chair squeaks as I flop down onto it. Why? Why do I want to become a state alchemist? "Gaaaahhhh!" I scream at the stars. I haven't told anyone, not there's anyone to tell, but I can't remember anything past a certain point in my life. My last memory is waking up in the hospital about half a year ago with a glass eye. I was left with basic information about myself and an extensive understanding of alchemy. But what stood out to me most was a burning desire to become a state alchemist. I haven't been able to figure out anything about my self since. I push a strand of orange out of my face and start to think about what to do for the skills part of the exam. Sitting in my little chair for what feels like hours I finally decide on creating a statue. Yeah that's a good idea. Yeah.

The next thing I know I'm shaken awake. "Devin! Wake up! your stupid alarm has been going off for an hour!" my neighbor yells rather loudly into my left ear. "I'm so sorry Ms. Robins," I apologise. "It better not happen again!" she growls. "Yes ma'am." She slams the door behind her. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. "Oh Crap!" I start to freak out as I remember that I'm late. As quickly as I can I grab a pair of black pair of pants and tank top. I pull on my pair of knee high boots and run a brush through my short auburn hair. While running down the stairs I stick my arms through the sleeves of my cropped jacket. I burst out of the building and hurriedly hail a taxi. "Where ya headed?" says the taxi driver with a thick accent. "Central command, in a hurry." I reply. "Sure thing." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm Lucy and I'm sorry that the first chapter was really short. I really hope you guys like the story. Please review or PM me to tell me what I could do better this is my first fanfic. So without futher ado here's chapter 2. **

The doors to the command center are closing as I run with all my might up the stairs. "Wait!" I shout. The doors halt and I slip through. I try to blend into the crowd as we walk to the room for the written exam. Yeah, I'm ready. I grab the glasses out of my pocket and put them on. I don't really need them but they're one of the thing from before I lost my memory. They help me focus, and I need all the focus I can get. A man in a blue military uniform passes out the test, which are much thicker than I had imagined. I poise my pencil at the ready. "Start!" the officer announces. The rest of the test goes by in a blur.

After the written portion I go on to the interview. It goes pretty much normal, they just ask me a few questions about myself. The Fuhrer seems interested when I mention my memory loss and glass eye. Odd. I don't like all of the people watching. I could feel their judgeful stares piercing me. Finally King Bradley dismisses me, with a satisfied grin on his face. Now onto the practical skills test. I feel prepared, I run the alchemy circle I created through my head. Unfortunately I'm last so I have to wait for a while for my turn. I stand in my spot picking at my uneven fingernails, and they say my name a few times before I realize that they are calling me. Taking slow, deep breaths I pull the piece of chalk out of my pocket. I still have no idea what I'm going to make the statue of. I draw the gliding curves and sharp edges of the circle. All of the other examinees are murmuring behind me. I feel a drop of sweat roll down my cheek. The elaborate circle is finally finished. I smack my hands on the cold, hard pavement and a flash of light illuminates the air around me.

The ground shudders and the statue begins to form. It's huge, towering above me even after I stand up. Everyone gasps with wide eyes at the thing I created. It depicts a crying girl in the arms of an angel, with hands grabbing at her feet. I realize that the girl is me. Tears burn in my real eye and the slowly drip down my face. I fall to my knees without saying a word. Two people dressed in blue rush over to me. "Miss are you alright?" one of them asks. "Yes," I tell her. "Perhaps you used up your alchemic power?" the other suggests. "No, that's not it, I'm fine," I assure them. "Take it easy, Ok." "Yes sir." With that they walk away and dismiss all the test takers. They tell us "One of you will be summoned back if you are chosen." I walk away from the command center, still thinking the about statue. Having nothing good at home to eat, I decide to go out.

By the time I get home it's past 10 and when I flop my tired body on my bed I almost instantly fall into sleep.


End file.
